July 16, 2015/Chat log
6:01 Loving77 hiii silly 6:08 Dragonian King sup peep 6:16 Cfljony22 hey peep hey silly 6:16 Loving77 hi jony 6:16 Dragonian King hey jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:05 Dragonian King hi lily 7:05 Flower1470 Template:GoofballShipper *slams fist on table* NOW THIS IS THE CONTENT IM LOOKING FOR Hi Silly and Peep 7:06 Dragonian King I did good :D 7:06 Flower1470 (yes) 7:06 Dragonian King Are there any ships you want templated 7:07 Flower1470 wiki-related or otherwise? 7:07 Dragonian King wiki-related but I could probably do them for other ships too if you wanted 7:09 Flower1470 well you know i like sharkbait ehehehe im looking at this List of ships 7:10 Dragonian King all I need is a good picture for it 7:10 Flower1470 ... goofballshipping is us, Silly. 7:10 Dragonian King wait it is (facepalm) 7:11 Flower1470 It's ok you can ship yourself with me everyone else does 7:12 Dragonian King fixed Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:14 Williamm258 hi 7:14 Flower1470 File:Yugiohimage.png for sharkbait, if you don't mind cropping it 7:15 Dragonian King hi will sure also why haven't we shipped Jony with anyone yet? 7:18 Loving77 idk 7:18 Flower1470 we have bantershipping cloneshipping 7:19 Dragonian King and now I feel stupid or forgetful not sure which maybe both? 7:20 Flower1470 :P no worries Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:26 Williamm258 hi jony 7:26 Cfljony22 aye no wb 7:26 Dragonian King wb 7:26 Cfljony22 ok 7:27 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:27 Cfljony22 hey 7:39 Dragonian King Template:SharkbaitShipping Template:SharkbaitShipper * 7:39 Flower1470 (clap) tyvm 7:39 Dragonian King yw 7:46 Williamm258 bye 7:46 Dragonian King bye will Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:48 Dragonian King peep do you have a ship that you want as an infobox? 7:51 Loving77 ehhhhh not really 7:53 Dragonian King ok 7:55 Loving77 afk Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:56 Dragonian King wb Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:22 Cfljony22 Had to switch devices Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Loving77 back Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:58 Dragonian King wb peep 9:28 Loving77 @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number20NerdGlasses.jpg 9:28 Dragonian King nice (yes) 9:28 Loving77 ty 9:31 Dragonian King for some reason the background makes them look like scuba goggles a little lol idk why 9:32 Loving77 lol 9:33 Dragonian King i guess it's because it's shiny and the background sort of looks like underwater? 9:35 Flower1470 yeah 9:37 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:37 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:58 Dragonian King I'm tired but refuse to sleep and I wonder why I'm tired all the time... i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:18 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015